The Goblin (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
The Goblin or Green Goblin (real name: Norman Osborn) is one of the main antagonists (alongside Doctor Octopus) of the TV series Ultimate Spider-Man. He is the main antagonist of first season, one of the main antagonists (along with Doctor Octopus) of the second season, a major antagonist in the third season and a recurring anti-hero in the fourth season. He is voiced by Steven Weber. History Norman Osborn When Otto Octavius informed him of Spider-Man, he stated his reasons for having interest in Spider-Man, planning to market an army of Spider-enhanced super soldiers that he could sale to the highest bidder. Not fond of Nick Fury trying to train him, Octavius asked Norman if he should have the Frightful Four destroy Midtown High but was quickly declined when Norman revealed that his son Harry Osborn went there. Osborn ordered Octavius to have something to him by the night of Harry's party, refusing to have to wait for months. Norman arrived at his house after the symbiote had seemingly been destroyed, he was glad Harry wasn't hurt and showed gratitude to Spider-Man. After the incident was averted, Norman arrived in Octavius's facility and demanded a newly improved version of the symbiote. Norman went to see Octavius, he ordered him to give him a reason as to why he had yet to explain why he had summoned him there. Osborn felt annoyed by his son Harry trying to explain to him, that he had became the Black Suit Spidey everyone was talking about, but, Norman stated he did not care unless it was about an improvement in his grades before Harry could get out all of his words. Norman was doing business affairs when Spider-Man and Venom crashed through the window and shattered the glass. Venom expressed anger at Norman for not listening to him as Harry. Norman was called back to Octavius's lab and wrote it off as a waste of his time. Norman had noticed his son had been acting very rude and disrespectful towards him and asked him to change his tone. Harry transformed into Venom and threw him out of a window. Spider-Man saved him and Norman briefly thanked him before going off with several of his assistants and coworkers. Norman was tracked by his son and thrown against a wall. Despite this, Norman was marveled at his son's symbiote and ordered Octavius to make more like it. As time went on, Norman grew tired of Octavius's stall for time. He mocked Octavius incompetence to capture Spider-Man, but when Octavius finally captured Spider-Man and brought him to his lair while messaging Osborn, Norman was for once proud of him. However when Osborn ordered Octavius to bring Spider-Man to him, Octavius snapped at him and turned his monitor off. After witnessing Octavius's defeat by Spider-Man, he fired him from Oscorp and exploded his lab, leaving no evidence behind The Goblin Norman later re-hired Octavius and attempted to find Spider-Man's true identity but Octavius injected him with a combination of Spider-Man's DNA and Venom's, causing him to transform into the Goblin. After seeing Harry, he went after him but later attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and made Harry into Venom. Harry shook Venom off to the Goblin's disappointment. He then sampled the symbiote and left his own son to die on the Helicarrier. Soon after, he presumably killed Spider-Man and attacked his son and Peter Parker. He later injected Peter with Venom, which turned him into Carnage. He then ordered him to defeat Spider-Man's team. After Carnage was defeated, he took it with him, but watched Harry and Peter's car drive away. Later, S.H.I.E.L.D. caught him at an abandoned warehouse, upgrading his glider. Spider-Man and his team were sent to stop him and quickly defeated him. When he was brought onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tricarrier, he released the Venom symbiote, which took control of everyone, including himself, on board except for Spider-Man and Octavius. Spider-Man and Octavius worked together to stop him. While Spider-Man fought him in the Iron Spider Armor, Octavius got to work on an anti-venom serum. Once the anti-venom was done, Spider-Man used it to remove the symbiote off of everyone on board. When the symbiote came off of the Goblin, he was reverted back to normal. Spider-Man then tossed the Venom symbiote into space and destroyed it with a huge repulsor blast. Norman was later taken to a hospital to recover. Iron Patriot Now cured and reformed, he takes cues from Iron Man and Captain America for his Iron Patriot Armor. Having recovered fully recovering from his last encounter with Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D., Norman Osborn makes an attempt to reform his life and become a hero of his own right. Taking cues from Captain America and Iron Man, Norman develops his own battle armor and goes by the name "Iron Patriot". After taking down the Frightful Four with Spider-Man's help, the web-head still does not trust Norman's intentions and the two briefly fight. However, the two put their differences aside when Octavius attacks them with Spider-Soldiers, super soldiers based on the Venom symbiote Octavius developed from Osborn's stolen research. Spidey and Norman together put an end to Octavius' plans, earning S.H.I.E.L.D's trust in the process. An armored Doctor Octopus and Lizard invades Ryker's Island and reassembles the Sinister Six by armoring up Rhino, Electro, Kraven the Hunter, and Scorpion. The Sinister Six give Spider-Man a hard time until Iron Patriot and the rest of Spider-Man's team arrives. While Spider-Man fights Lizard, Iron Patriot fights Doctor Octopus while Spider-Man's team fight the other members of the Sinister Six. When the Sinister Six end up combining their attacks to take down Iron Patriot, Doctor Octopus plans to inject Spider-Man with the Goblin Serum. Doctor Octopus then injects Iron Patriot with the Goblin serum while Spider-Man restored Lizard to Dr. Curt Connors. Now the Goblin once again, he defeats most of the Sinister Six. Though Spider-Man has won against the Sinister Six, the Goblin gets away with the captive members of Spider-Man's team. After the Sinister Six were defeated, Dr. Curt Connors thanks Spider-Man for saving him. An armored Goblin turns Spider-Man's teammates into Goblin-like creatures. However, his main plan is to make all of New York into Goblins as well. But with Phil Coulson's and Dr. Connors's help, Spider-Man restores his teammates to their former selves and eventually defeats the Goblin. When the Goblin tries to get away on a glider, Spider-Man destroys it and his arch-nemesis falls into the Hudson River. He is later held by S.H.I.E.L.D. as Connors determines it'll be hard for the process to be reversed. Web-Warriors In Web Warriors he hired Taskmaster in order to break out of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s prison and Taskmaster found the Thunderbolts and freed the Goblin from his prison with only Taskmaster being captured and Vulture on the loose while Cloak and Dagger defected to Spider-Man's side but the Goblin got the Siege Perilous in order to take DNA from Spider-Men(and Girl) from alternate universes. Personality Even before becoming the Goblin, Osborn showed signs of a villainous streak, the most obvious trait was his incredibly harsh way of raising his son, Harry. He was cold, uncaring and even cruel towards him, constantly putting him down and showed little to no concern for his life, the only time that he showed anything actually resembling pride was when Harry became Venom. In reality Norman is a cunning, cold, megalomaniacal and ruthless mastermind. His power-hunger is shown by the way he hid his own presumed deceased friend Otto Octavius and turned him into his own personal slave so he could kidnap and abuse Spider-Man's powers to make his own army, Osborn was borderline and perhaps even psychopathic which was most obvious by his obsession and resentment towards Spider-Man and his jealousy. Norman preferred to operate in the shadows and would have hired people instead of confronting a problem himself however when Doctor Octavius had finally captured Spider-Man in his lair and was able to stun the wall-crawler from behind which comes as a surprise to Peter Parker. Osborn possessed a violent and paranoid nature when "Iron Man" had intruded in his home, he unleashed his own weapon on the suit which comes as a shock to both Peter Parker and Harry. He was also willing to destroy Doctor Octopus' underwater lair with him inside only so no-one would discover his true nature. Osborn had a level of self-righteousness to him when being injected by the Goblin Serum by Otto Octavius and struggling to speak mutters why Otto? After all I've done for you?" ignoring the constant threats and attempted murder. Despite his ruthless nature, Norman showed a level of respect to his sons closest friends, Peter Parker and claims that Harry owed all of his success to him and after being transformed into his supervillain self, this respect stayed but became more twisted as when he wanted the boy to become his "son" and uses an "old family recipe" to transform Peter into Carnage. However after being transformed into the Goblin, Osborn reverted to a mindless, almost animalistic state. He was barely able to speak two words and became a brutal, uncontrollable and aggressive monster. His violence only increased and lucidly spoke in a butchered English however after a few days Osborn began to evolve as you will, he was able to speak in full sentences and his cunning mind returned, he was able to fool Director Fury with a fake voice and his insanity became all that obvious as when he believed that he was no longer mortal and that becoming the Goblin was a cure. Goblin was a master of psychological warfare and knew people's pressure points, he was able to turn Harry Osborn against Spider-Man by claiming because it was Spider-Man's DNA that helped manufacture the Goblin serum. He had a level of sadistic tendecncies as well, upon discovering that it was Peter Parker was was Spider-Man all along he delivered very personal threats to Peter, threatening to murder Aunt May and all of his friends along with Harry, highlighting how lost Osborn became. However after being cured and returning to being Norman Osborn, instead of renouncing his villainous ways he tries to amend his ways and becomes his own hero, the Iron Patriot. Together he helps Spider-Man's team defeat the Sinister Six on Ryker's Island, he was a natural-born leader and was able to develop strategies to help him win a battle however the victory was short-lived when once again he was transformed into the Goblin. After being transformed once again Norman's condition deteriorated even worse, his intelligence expanded greatly as he was able to stage a breakout on the S.H.I.E.L.D tricarrier by striking a deal with Taskmaster and was able to deduce Spider-Man's identity just by looking at Peter Parker's gravestone. His insanity became obvious by the way he considered emotions such as love a weakness and no longer cared about his son anymore. However after travelling different dimensions and stealing the DNA of six Spider-Men, he reduced back to his lucid state but fortunately was cured to Norman Osborn once again. Episodes appearances Gallery Images The_Goblin_Art.png Green Goblin USM.png Videos S.H.I.E.L.D. Report Green Goblin Fury Files - Green Goblin Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man - Spidey VS Green Goblin Part 1 Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man - Spidey VS Green Goblin Part 2 Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man - Spidey VS Venom And Green Goblin Part 1 Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man - Spidey VS Venom And Green Goblin Part 2 Ultimate Spider-Man - Ultimate Ultimate Spider-Man "Ultimate" Clip Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man - Spidey And Miles Morales VS Green Goblin Part 1 Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man - Spidey And Miles Morales VS Green Goblin Part 2 External links *The Goblin in Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki Navigation Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mutated Category:Hybrids Category:Parents Category:Dissociative Category:Wealthy Category:Big Bads Category:Redeemed Category:Psychopath Category:Related to Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Businessmen Category:Mastermind Category:Mentally Ill Category:Goblins Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Betrayed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Non-Action Category:Male Category:Slaver Category:Provoker Category:Supervillains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Aristocrats Category:On & Off Category:Criminals Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Trickster Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Honorable Category:Insecure Category:Archenemy Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:Terrorists Category:Monsters Category:Affably Evil